Just as I Promised
by Girl Gamer FTW
Summary: Calypso and Leo reunite after winning the fight with Gaea and her Giants. What would happen? Read on! This is basically the result of a chat I did with a random stranger on Omegle. CALEO ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: I don't own the PJO series nor do I own HoO**

**So I went on Omegle the other day and the first person I talked to made the convo into a role playing kind of thing so what you're about to read is the result of that! With a few minor tweaks :P I want to give credit to that anonymous person who I talked to and yeah, thanks : )**

Calypso sat on the beach, of her island, waiting. She was waiting for Leo, she knew there was a slim chance of him finding Ogygia but she felt like she had to wait for him. It had probably been two years since he left and only one hero had landed on her island. Although, that hero left quickly, like most of them did. She remembered all the heroes who came, but none were like Leo. Not even Percy. She absent mindedly tapped 'I love you' in Morse code, like Leo had taught her. Her heart rate quickened, as she saw a ship in the distances, but it wasn't any old ship. It was the Argo II, just how Leo described it. She smiled, as it docked, and ran to it. Leo stared at the horizon, it took lots of convincing and pleading but finally the gods granted his wish to save Calypso.

His smile widened as he saw the outline of Ogygia "Get ready guys! We're nearing the island" Leo announced as the others scrambled to get ready. "I'm coming for you Calypso, just like I promised" Leo whispered as they neared the island

Calypso bit her lip, fiddling with the hem of her shirt. "Hurry up, Valdez." She mumbled, tapping her foot impatiently. She breathed in as the warship docked at the beach

Leo gulped as they docked ashore. "Hey, you okay man?" Percy asked him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah just nervous" Leo admitted "Go on" Percy urged before walking back to Annabeth. Leo looked at them and smiled as he walked down the ladder

Calypso ran a hand though her hair, seeing Leo, and smiled nervously. "Hi." She said quietly. Leo struggled to keep cool and not scare her off by setting himself on fire. "Hi" He whispered as their eyes connected. He couldn't take it anymore as he hugged her, tears threatening to fall

Calypso hugged him back tightly and hid her head into his chest. "I've missed you." She admitted quietly and sniffled slightly with tears in her eyes.

"I missed you too, besides I can't start the shop without you" Leo said laughing lightly trying to lighten the mood. They pulled apart but they didn't separate. Leo tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she smiled as if she couldn't believe he was there

Calypso hugged him once more tightly and hid her head into his chest, scared that once she let's go of him he would disappears. Leo chuckled running a hand through her hair. "Come on, let's get out of here" he stated grabbing her hand and guiding her towards the Argo II

"I can actually leave?" Calypso asked, in disbelief, and bit her lip. She held his hand tightly, following him nervously.

Leo smiled "Yeah, it took lots of pleading and shouting but I finally got the gods to release you" Leo said shrugging as if it was no big deal but in reality it took him hours of pleading, some crying, Piper trying to charm speak and turning into a tree twice. "Now come on! The world awaits" He stated as he gestured towards the Argo II

Calypso grinned and kissed his cheek quickly. "Thank you so much!" She hugged him tightly, then followed him, to the Argo II. "This is amazing, you played down the ship, a lot."

"Heh, thanks. It was hard work but I'm glad it paid off" he said blushing lightly. As they reached the top of the ladder a group of Demigods greeted her, but Leo became nervous when her smile faltered as her gaze turned to Percy

Calypso looked down slightly, seeing Percy, and grabbed Leo's hand tightly. She looked up at Leo, after a few moments, smiling weakly.

"Guys this is Calypso. Calypso meet Piper" he pointed to a Cherokee girl with choppy brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes "Her boyfriend Jason" he pointed to a guy with blond hair and electric blue eyes "Frank and his girlfriend Hazel" he gestured to the couple who in return blushed "Annabeth" he pointed to a girl with curly blond hair and gray eyes "And you know Percy" Percy stepped forward awkwardly "Hi again Calypso"

She waved awkwardly. "Hi." She said softly and sighed softly. "Nice to see you again." She said, then held Leo's hand, squeezing it gently.

Percy nervously smiled. He felt a whirlpool of emotions overcome him. He felt Angry because she cursed Annabeth, he felt Happy to see her again and he felt guilty at the same time. He stepped back and grabbed Annabeth's hand for power but the look Calypso had made him rethink his actions. Why did he have to attract the girl population so much!

Calypso looked up at Leo, kissing his cheek quickly. "Can you show me around then? You described this is so much detail, but I want to see it for myself." She smiled at him.

Leo smiled "Of course" he said guiding her away from the group of Demigods whom in return went about to do their own business and down into the interior of the Argo II. After touring the stables and other facilities they stopped at a door, Calypso looked at him curiously 

"The trip to Camp Half Blood will take at least a few weeks so for the mean time this is your sleeping quarters" he explained as he opened the door and revealed a quaint little room. It was simple but for Calypso it meant so much

Calypso hugged him tightly. "Thank you, so much. You didn't have to do any of this." She whispered and nuzzled his neck, smiling slightly as she smelt the faint scent of oil on him.

"I felt it a necessity to do this" he said smiling as he cupped her cheek. It took him all the courage he could muster but he leaned in making their faces only inches apart

She blushed slightly. "You didn't have to." She whispered, then kissed him gently. She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Leo smiled against her lips as he wrapped his arms around her slim figure. "Cut the PDA cupcakes! It's hard enough for me to make sure Percy and Annabeth wouldn't repeat the Stable incident and now I have to watch out for you two?" Coach Hedge scolded making Leo and Calypso pull apart, both blushing like crazy. The old satyr moved past them and calmly stated "Oh and your hair is on fire again Valdez"  
>Leo looked up and frantically patted the fire away<p>

Calypso giggled and blushed. "Does that happen often?" She asked, pecking his lips quickly, and ran a hand though his hair, once the fire was gone.

"Only when your there to put me out" he said blushing lightly. He started to lean in again when Piper's voice echoed throughout the Argo II "Dinnertime! Leo and Calyspo please stop making out and get your butts here" Leo chuckled as he tangled their fingers together "Come on"

Calypso laughed lightly and squeezed his fingers, following him. "Your friends are strange." She mused. "You don't know the half of it" Leo joked. She held his hand tightly, as they sat down at the table

After a few minutes of awkward silence Jason decided to break the ice "So Calypso, you excited to see the outside world?" Jason asked her as he took a bite out of his burger

"Yeah, I've seen people come to my island for centuries and told me about what happened on the outside world, at the time." She said softly and looked up at Leo, smiling

"Then you must be thrilled to see it for yourself" Annabeth said resting her head on Percy's shoulder. Leo expected Calypso to frown at the act but she just smiled at them as she grabbed Leo's hand under the table making him smile

"Definitely" Calypso said with a smile.

Calypso squeezed Leo's hand, playing with his fingers. "I've missed you, I'm happy you didn't break your promise." She whispered as she pecked his cheek quickly

"How could I forget a promise to a pretty girl like you?" He said making Piper squeal. Dinner went fine, questions bombarded Calypso but she answered them quickly and truthfully. Soon the time came for them to sleep, Leo walked Calypso to her new room 

"You know I'm glad Khione sent me to Ogygia" he stated "Because if she didn't I wouldn't have met you" Calypso blushed

"I'm glad she did too, otherwise I would have never got off that island and never met you." She gently nudged his nose with her own. "It was boring without you, too quiet." She smiled slightly.

"Well expect your life to be more exciting miss Calypso" Leo said bowing jokingly. They stopped at her door, he pushed a strand of hair away from her face. It was a simple gesture but it said a lot "Goodnight" he whispered

Calypso blushed and kissed him gently. "Night." She whispered, absent mindedly drumming 'I love you' in Morse code on his shoulder.

He smiled at this gesture as she entered the room, shutting the door quietly. At this point Leo knew his life had turned for the better and he just couldn't wait for them to reach Camp Half-Blood and start a new life


End file.
